


Nerdlandia

by aislinn_m



Category: Nerdland (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislinn_m/pseuds/aislinn_m





	Nerdlandia

Can you see this, par rum pum pum pum?

If not there may be a problem, par rum pum pum pum.


End file.
